The first time I said I love you
by AlakhasamJackass
Summary: Cela fait un mois que tu es parti, un mois que je suis mal sans toi. Et voilà qu'un jour je décide de me lancer et de sonner à ta porte. Que va t-il se passer ? Vas-tu me rejeter ?


**The first time I said "I love you"**

Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément -c'était notre premier baiser et il était plutôt réussi- comme si c'était la dernière fois que nous pouvions nous embrasser. Nous transmettions tout notre amour dans celui-ci, ce qui le faisait magique. Magique était même pas le bon mot car aucun mot pouvait définir ce que je vivais en ce moment. Tout était multiplié : mes sentiments, mes sensations, mais en même temps c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. C'était une sensation agréable.

Les baisers étaient tous différents, chaque baiser avait une sensation nouvelle, ils me faisaient tous un effet supplémentaire. Chaque baisers renforçaient mon amour pour lui. Un baiser équivalait à mille regards, mais pas n'importe quel regard, _son_ regard. Son regard me faisait chavirer, me faisait des papillons dans le ventre, me faisait comprendre davantage de chansons, me faisait encore plus tomber amoureuse de lui.

Nous étions collés contre la porte, comment étions-nous arrivés dans cette position ? Aucune idée. Mais ce que je savais, c'était qu'il s'occupait de moi, et que je m'occupais de lui. Il était sur mes lèvres, j'étais sur les siennes. Nous nous embrassâmes de plus en plus sensuellement, nous testions des baisers : les baisers papillons, le baiser Inuit, le _french-kiss_, le baiser sur la joue, le baiser dans le cou, nous les testions, et à chaque fois, des sensations nouvelles affluaient.

Des petits bruitages s'échappaient de nos bouches pour venir se mouver sur le corps de l'autre. J'étais naturellement discrète mais là, je ne me reconnaissais , j'étais plutôt distante, à ne pas montrer mes sentiments et là je faisais exactement l'inverse avec l'homme que j'aimais. Mais quand on est avec l'homme qu'on aime, on a pas honte, on sait qu'il ne jugera pas sur nos actes, nos paroles. Il est là pour nous, pour nos qualités et nos défauts. Alors quoi qu'il se passe, il sera là.

Ses baisers descendaient de plus en plus vers ma généreuse poitrine, avant d'en arriver là, il avait prit en otage mon lobe d'oreille et me l'avait torturé tout en me procurant du plaisir, un plaisir que personne d'autre ne m'avait jamais procuré. Tandis que mes ongles se plantaient dans son dos à travers son tee-shirt bleu marine -d'ailleurs j'étais émerveillée par ses muscles, il avait du faire énormément de musculation pour en arriver. Il en avait ni trop, ni pas assez, c'était juste parfait, comme lui- lui baiser mon cou.

Il savait où étaient mes points sensibles sans que j'ai besoin de lui dire, à croire qu'il m'espionnait lors de mes ébats avec mes précédents amants, quoi que ça ne m'étonnerais pas. Il savait exactement tout de moi. Ou sinon c'était un excellent détective, ce qui me m'étonnerais pas non plus, il savait tout et des fois, même avant moi.

Il déboutonna lentement mon chemisier noir, bouton par bouton en me faisant languir d'impatience. C'est vrai, j'étais littéralement impatiente, j'avais qu'une seule envie, qu'il me fasse sienne mais où était le plaisir dedans ? Il n'y en avait pas, alors je calmais mes hardeurs en pensant à mon père, et bizarrement, j'étais de suite refroidie.

Pendant qu'il me faisait languir, je m'attaquais à son cou, et je le marquais plusieurs fois, signe qu'il était prit, et surtout qu'il avait été prit la nuit précédente avec une sauvage, mais ça il doit pas le savoir !

Il me déshabillait totalement, après le haut, le soutien-gorge, j'étais à sa mercis au niveau des tortures qu'il allait me faire subir alors je m'attaquais à son tee-shirt et je l'enlevais avant de fondre sur ses lèvres à nouveau.

Je passais mes mains sur son torse et je le découvrais au fur et à mesure de mes caresses, je pouvais sentir de nombreux abdos, signe de nombreuses séances de musculation et signe de souffrances physiques. Mais il était parfait malgré un petit ventre -mais un petit ventre tout mignon-, je me baissais pour parsemer son torse de baisers, plus je descendais, plus je l'entendais respirer fort, signe de satisfaction. J'analysais ses moindres faits et gestes, je ne voulais pas, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais pas me maîtriser sur ce point là. Est-ce à cause de mes nombreuses ruptures ? Ou bien d'un événement lointain que j'ai vécu ? Je ne savais pas, et ça ne m'intéressais plus désormais, j'avais dévoilé mes sentiments à l'homme que j'aimais et me voilà dans ses bras en train de nous déshabiller pour passer une folle nuit.

Il me souleva brusquement par les fesses et je poussai un cri de surprise. J'encrais mes cuisses au niveau de ses hanches, et il me porta jusqu'à son lit. Il me posa doucement sur le lit, tout en se posant délicatement sur moi, sans vouloir imposer son poids sur mes soixante kilos tout mouillés. Nous recommençâmes nos baisers puis il descendit vers ma poitrine et prit un de mes seins dans sa bouche et le titilla avec sa langue tout en malaxant le deuxième de sa main. Il me procurait du plaisir rien qu'avec cette douce torture, alors qu'est-ce que ça sera lorsqu'il sera en moi ?

Alors qu'il retirait ma jupe ainsi que mon string par la même occasion, je lui baisais son torse de toutes sortes de baisers.

Nous étions tous les deux dans un état second depuis le début de nos « ébats », nous étions heureux, nous étions comme libre. Nous étions juste nous.

Il descendit de plus en plus vers mon intimité et il commença à me la titiller à l'aide de sa langue, je commençais déjà à perdre pied alors qu'il venait seulement de commencer. A vrai dire, dès qu'il est à côté de moi, je perdais pied. Il écarta davantage mes cuisses pour pouvoir me procurer plus de plaisir, et ça fonctionnait. Ma respiration était saccadée, je cambrais mon dos pour pouvoir retarder le moment où j'allais montrer au septième ciel, des cris roques s'échappaient de ma bouche. J'étais littéralement à sa mercis. Voyant que je commençais à perdre vraiment pied, il stoppa ses caresses et vint m'embrasser. Je lui transmis tout mon amour dans ce baiser, et je le remerciais de ce qu'il venait de me faire vivre, car personne avait su me procurer autant de plaisir d'un simple coup de langue.

D'un coup de jambes, je me positionnais sur lui, j'étais à cheval sur ses hanches, et maintenant c'était à moi de lui procurer du plaisir, alors j'enlevais son pantalon beige avec ma bouche, j'avais jamais testé, et pour une première, c'était réussi. Son pantalon enlevé, je me frottais sensuellement contre son intimité déjà fortement excité, son caleçon semblait être trop petit, ce qui m'arracha un rictus. Il semblait être dans le même état que moi quelques minutes plus tôt car il était littéralement brouillant de désir, et ça se voyait dans ses yeux, son regard s'était assombri, on ne pouvait plus distinguer ses iris de ses pupilles.

J'enlevais sensuellement son caleçon, et je pris possession de son membre pour un long va et viens, mais avant même que je puisse le renouveler, il me remonta à l'aide de sa main pour m'embrasser et vint se remettre sur moi.

J'écartais les jambes et les mouvèrent sur ses hanches, j'étais prête à le recevoir en moi, et il me demanda une approbation avant toute relation sexuelle, et en signe d'approbation, je l'embrassais chastement.

Il entra en moi doucement, puis fit des lents va et viens, mais j'en voulais plus. Il me satisfaisait déjà, mais j'en voulais davantage. J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait dans mes pensées, car il augmenta la cadence, pour qu'elle devienne rapide. J'étais en train de mourir d'amour, de bonheur, de satisfaction, mourir de tout.

Je gémissais de plus en plus fort au fil de ses mouvements répétitifs. Nous gémissions en même temps, nous étions dans une parfaite harmonie. Chaque ondulations étaient faîtes en même temps, chaque pensées étaient assouvi par l'autre, nous étions complémentaires.

Après plus d'une heure d'ébat, nous nous écroulâmes sur le lit, et nous nous lovâmes l'un contre l'autre. Nous rependîmes notre respiration au fur et à mesure après ce septième ciel merveilleux. Pendant que j'étais en train de caresser son torse enduit d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, lui jouait avec mes cheveux. Tous les hommes jouaient avec eux, mais je trouvais ça adorable de sa part. Il était littéralement plongé dans mes cheveux, il semblait émerveillé par sa texture, sa douceur. Il semblait gaga de mes cheveux.

J'avais besoin de lui dire ses trois petits mots, des mots qu'il veule tout dire, mais comment les dire ? «_ Au fait, je t'aime !_ », non il faut que ça soit encore plus magique. Plus sensuel. C'est comme annoncer une triste nouvelle à quelqu'un, on ne va pas dire « _Au fait, votre fille est morte_ », c'était totalement irrespectueux pour la personne et puis c'est juste nul, il y a aucune douceur, juste des mots balancés comme ça.

- « A quoi tu penses ? »

A quoi je pense ? Je pense à te passer les menottes et à t'enduire de caramel pour ensuite le lécher. Je pense à la prochaine fois où on fera l'amour, mais je pense surtout à la façon de te dire « _Je t'aime _».

- « A rien. Rien d'important »

Je me levais, et je pris un drap et l'entoura autour de mon corps dénudé. Je pris la direction de la porte quand il l'appela.

- « Où vas-tu ? »

- « Je reviens »

J'allais quand même pas lui dire où j'allais. J'allais pas lui dire que j'allais prendre du matériel pour lui procurer un plaisir monstrueux. Je me dirigeai vers le salon, où j'avais laissé mon sac, et sorti mon pot de caramel et ma paire de menottes et les glissèrent sur le drap pour lui faire la surprise. Je pris également une cuillère dans la cuisine et je retournais auprès de mon homme.

Mais ce que je vis ne me plaisais pas du tout. Un lit vide, et la porte fenêtre grande ouverte avec mon amant en caleçon. Il était en train de se poser des questions. Pensait-il que j'étais partie ? Pensait-il que je regrettais ? Je déposais le caramel et les menottes sous mon oreiller, et je me dirigeai vers lui.

- « Je te retourne la question, à quoi tu penses ? »

Il semblait surpris de me voir, avait-il vraiment pu croire que j'étais partie ? Me faisait-il aussi peu confiance ? Avait-il seulement confiance en moi ? Rien que de penser à ça me mettait les larmes aux yeux

- « Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais partir ? Tu as vraiment pensé que je pouvais être une fille qui tire son coup et qui part ? J'ai l'impression que tu me fais passer pour une prostituée »

J'étais mal, pensait-il vraiment ça de moi ? Rien que ça me rendais folle. J'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était le gifler et partir d'ici. Sortir de sa vie, juste partir loin d'ici.

Je n'avais aucune raison, alors je me retournais et je marchais vers la chambre tout en cherchant mes vêtements. J'avais vraiment l'impression de passer pour une prostituée. Sauf que je n'étais pas payée pour ce qu'on venait de faire.

- « J'ai toujours eu peur de mes sentiments pour toi, et te voir t'éloigner m'a fait mal, j'ai perdu plus de quatre kilos, mais ça tu étais trop aveugle pour le voir. J'étais mal. Tu m'as anéanti en partant, et tu viens de m'anéantir à nouveau alors que je cherchais un moyen pour te dire je t'aime. Mais voilà, tu n'as pas confiance en moi, et tu doutes de mes sentiments alors que je suis venue te voir, je suis venue alors que mon corps me disait non, j'ai résisté à mon corps, j'ai battu mon corps. Et là, je regrette de l'avoir combattu car il avait raison. J'aurais jamais du venir. »

- « Restes, j'ai eu tort. J'aurais jamais du douter de tes sentiments, je suis un con. Je t'aime, et je t'ai toujours aimé. Ce qu'on a vécu était magique, c'était juste époustouflant. J'ai jamais vécu ça avec mes ex, et tu es différente. Tu es celle que j'aime et j'ai eu tort. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas, mais je t'aime »

Il se dirigea vers moi, et je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais pétrifiée, venait-il de me dire qu'il m'aimait, qu'il avait passé un moment fantastique ? Oui, il venait de me le dire.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'on s'embrassait. Et tout était différent après cet accrochage. Tout semblait plus fort.

Nous reprîmes nos ébats là où nous les avions laissés et c'était encore plus magique que la première fois. C'était encore plus intense, plus tendre. C'était un autre ébat parfait.

Nous nous endormîmes dans les bras de l'autre, et Morphée nous accueillîmes dans ses bras pour une longue nuit bien méritée, et le pot de caramel et les menottes restèrent sous l'oreiller. Une prochaine fois peut-être ?

La question : A votre avis, qui sont les personnages de cette fic ?


End file.
